Vivre sans masque
by hayden59
Summary: Dumbledore travaille tranquillement dans son bureau quand ça cheminée s'allume . Il y aperçoit le visage d'un jeune homme que tout le monde croyait mort ...
1. Default Chapter

VIVRE SANS MASQUE   
  
Bon voilà alors ça c'est ma nouvelle fic et comme ça me fait trop plaisir de publié ici !!! J'adore mes petits revieweurs !!!  
  
Cette fics là sera plus longue pour être publié vu que je l'écrit en même temps ...  
  
I Les dégâts de la guerre  
  
Albus était à son bureau quand il entendit un bruit derrière lui , il se retourna et vit un feu allumé et le visage d'un jeune homme blond dans les flammes dansantes ...  
  
"Aidez moi, dit le jeune homme d'une voix faible et tremblante "  
  
Albus vit une main s'écraser sur ce visage blanc et le feu s'éteignit . Il décida d'envoyé immédiatement un hiboux à Harry bien que celui ci avait fuit la dernière fois qu'il s'était vu et que depuis il l'évitait comme la peste ...  
  
La guerre faisait rage . Sur le champ de bataille les corps tombait un à un . Les éclairs d'Avada Kedavra pleuvait . Harry vit Voldemort au loin . Il s'avança vers lui . Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire . Il vit dérrière le mage noir son bras droit , Lucius Malefoy et son fils ,Drago qui était devenu espion pour Dumbledore . Harry n'avait jamais su pourquoi , ni comment . Ils avaient dirigé de nombreuses missions ensemble , inventer de nombreux de plans d'attaque , ils formaient une bonne équipe . Drago était très utile , il révélait beaucoup sur Voldemort . Les anciens ennemis avaient appris à se tolérer et même plus , cepandant Drago refusait de parler de sa vie privée , ce qui l'avait pousser à rejoindre leur camp ou tout ce qui avait rapport de près ou de loin à son enfance et à son père . Harry était maintenant à moins de cinq mètres du mage noir . Il planta son regard émeraude dans les yeux de chat de celui qui pourrissait sa vie depuis trop longtemps .Il allait lancé le sort fatal mais Voldemort fut plus rapide , il commençait déjà à prononcé la formule quand Drago lui saut dessus et le fit tomber à la renverse faisant ainsi rater son sort. Lucius Malefoy se jeta sur son fils tandis qu'Harry regarda autour de lui , il pouvait voir tous les cadavres de ses amis , ce qui eut pour effet de le remplir de haine , il regarda Voledemort de ses yeux menaçant et lança enfin l'avada kedavra .Un grand éclair violet sortit de sa baguette et Voldemort fut réduit en poussière. Il voulut se retourner pour aider Drago mais il avait disparu , lui ainsi que son père ...  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut , regarda autour de lui . Il était allongé dans son lit , qui se trouvait dans la chambre de son grand appartement londonnien . Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers son réveil et vit qu'il était 9h30 , il se leva , prit une douche rapide et s'habilla .Cela faisait 9 mois que Voldemort avait été anéanti ; 9 mois qu'il n'avait plus vu Drago ainsi que son père , 9 mois qu'il faisait le même cauchemar de la dernière fois où il l'avait vu ...  
  
Après la guerre tout les mangemort qui avaient survécu avait été rattrappé et comdamné au baiser du détraqueur . Mais certain avait réussit à y échapper comme Lucius Malefoy et Blaise Zabini qui avait fuit après la destruction du mage noir et que l'on avait pas revut depuis . Il était très recherché dans le monde entier . Quant à Drago , tout le monde , exepté peut être Harry qui gardait un espoir , le croyait mort . Harry ordonna qu'on organise des recherches mais , au bout de quelques jours , personne pensait qu'il était possible de le revoir ,ils abandonnèrent donc . D'un coté il avait raison . Soit il s'était remis du coté de son père et avait fuit avec son père ou son père l'avait tué pour l'avoir trahit !Mais Harry voulait encore y croire !  
  
Il avait mis un certain temps à se remettre de cette guerre , il avait perdu beaucoup d'amis :Neville ,Fred, Seamus , Dean , Tonks , Maugrey et beaucoup d'autres ... Mais il avait su prendre le dessus contrairement à certaine personne , comme George qui avait sombrait dans la folie quand il a vut son frère se faire torturé et tué devant ses yeux...Mais à présent Harry allait mieux et le monde aussi .  
  
Après la chute de Voldemort , Dumbledore avait été élu premier ministre à l'unanimité , il exerçait le pouvoir avec ses nombreux ministres parmi lesquelles Remus Lupin qui avait fait adopté une loi selon laquelle toutes créatures non nuisible à l'homme pouvait vivre en socièté , avoir un travail , un logement ... Il y avait aussi Mc Gonagall , Hermione et beaucoup d'autres ...  
  
Harry se rendit au ministère , Albus lui avait envoyé un hiboux hier soir pour lui donner rendez-vous , il avait apparement une chose de la plus haute importance à lui dire ...Il se retrouva donc devant la porte du bureau , mais n'osait frapper , il se demandait ce que le vielle homme allait pouvoir lui dire ... La dernière fois qu'il l'avait convoqué dans son bureau s'était pour lui demander de faire un discours en faveur d'une association pour les drogués , en effet Harry travaillé maintenant dans un centre pour drogué ... Après la guerre , il avait eut une longue période de dépression ou il avait nager dans l'enfer de la drogue . Dumbledore l'avait sorti de là , il était le seul à être au courant . Cepandant Harry se refusait d'en parler . Et quand Albus lui avait demandé de faire ce discours , il avait fuit et depuis il il l'éviter le plus soigneusement possible . Il se demandait pourquoi il était venu et s'apprêtait à faire demi tour quand une voix espiègle le fit sursauter :  
  
"Tu peux entrer , Harry ..."  
  
La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement aigu . Et Harry se demanda se qui lui était passé par la tête pour revenir ici ...  
  
" Ne reste pas sur le pas de la porte , entre ..."  
  
Harry ne bougea pas , il hésitait , il n'avait pas envie de rentrer , il n'avait pas envie de parler des raisons pour lesquelles il ne voulait pas faire ce maudit discours ...   
  
"Je sais que tu ne veux pas faire ce discours , je sais que tu es terrifié à l'idée de parler de cette période de ta vie , je sais que tu as peur ne serait-ce que d'y repenser , je sais que tu penses que si tu le faisais , tu retomberais dans la dépression , je sais aussi que pour te délivrer de tes peurs , tu dois te montrer plus fort qu'elle et je sais que se n'est pas en te renfermant sur toi même , en évitant le sujet , en te forgeant un masque et en fuyant dès que quelqu'un arrive à le percer que tu y arriveras . Tu devras en parler un jour où l'autre Harry , tu ne peux pas bien vivre ton présent si tu es tourmenté par ton passé ..."  
  
Pourquoi ce vieux homme savait-il tout ?Harry s'appretait à partir en courant quand Dumbledore ajouta :  
  
"Cepandant , ce n'est pas de cela que je doit te parler aujourd'hui ...  
  
- De quoi alors ? demanda Harry la voix tremblante .  
  
- Hier je travaillait à mon bureau lorsque ma cheminée s'est allumé d'elle même ! Une personne qu'on croyait morte m'a contacté...  
  
- Qui ?  
  
- Drago Malefoy !  
  
-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a dit? Ou est-il ?  
  
Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensait ? Je continue ou pas? 


	2. La mission

Chapitre 2 : La mission  
  
REPONSES AUX REVIEWS:  
  
ONARLUCA:J'espère que la suite vas te plaire...Merci pour ta review et merci de lire toute mes fics et de me reviewer à chaque nouveau chapitre...  
  
CELINE.S:Voilà la suite ,j'espère que ça te plairas...  
  
LAPIEUVREDUDESERT: T'as vu j'ai continué ???Te fache pas stp !!!!LOL!!!  
  
LUIGIA12:Voilà la suite ...Merci pour ta review  
  
- Une personne qu'on croyait morte m'a contacté...  
  
- Quoi? Qui ?  
  
-Drago Malefoy !  
  
-Quoi ? Qu'est qu'il a dit ? Ou est-il ?s'affola Harry .  
  
-Harry ,calme toi ! Assied toi !  
  
Harry s'avança vers le bureau et prit place sur la chaise face à Dumbledore qui restait silencieux .Harry s'impatientait déjà jouant nerveusement avec le bout de l'accoudoir .  
  
-Alors?  
  
-En fait , je ne sais pas grand chose ...  
  
-Quoi ? Non! Vous ne pouvait pas pas savoir ! Vous savez tout ! Alors pourquoi vous ne savez pas ? s'enerva Harry qui se trouva imédiatement stupide de s'emporter ainsi .  
  
-Calme toi ! Je vais te dire ce que je sais ...Hier , il m'a contacté mais il n'a pas eut le temps de me parler car quelqu'un l'a surprit , l'a giflé et a interrompu la communication ...Il semble que Lucius le retienne prisonnier...  
  
-Mais où se trouve-t-il ?Demanda-t-il soulagé d'apprendre qu'il était encore en vie .  
  
-Il me semble avoir reconnu la demeure de Lucius Malefoy Senior , le grand père de Drago , mort pendant la première guerre contre Voldemort . Elle se trouve dans la forêt des songes en Irlande .  
  
-J'y vais ....  
  
-Je savais que tu voudrais le faire mais fais attention je ne veux pas que tu fasses de bêtises . Ta mission est de rapporter Drago et rien d'autres ! Tu as compris ? Je ne veux pas que tu fasses payer à Lucius , je ne veux même pas qu'il te voit , ni qu'il se doute de ta présence ! Quand tu seras revenu avec Drago j'enverrai des aurors pour le rapporter à Azcaban pour qu'il soit ensuite jugé .  
  
-D'accord ! Répondit Harry   
  
-Une dernière chose Harry !  
  
-Ne t'attends pas à retrouver le Drago fort et fier d'autrefois !  
  
-Hein ?  
  
-Tu sais de quoi est capable Lucius ! Il était le bras droit de Voldemort et c'est Drago qui a contribué à sa mort . Cela fait 9 mois qu'il l'a enlevé et je ne pense pas que Lucius est laissé passer cela et vit maintenant la belle vie avec lui retiré dans les bois ...Il se peut que tu le retrouve en bien mauvais état !  
  
-J'y vais dès maintenant !  
  
-Très bien !Dit Dumbledore en lui tendant un baton de bois .Prend ça , il t'emmenera en face du manoir Malefoy . La bas prend bien garde de ne pas te faire remarquer . Ramène Drago chez toi . Je viendrais chez toi ce soir , si tu n'y est pas j'enverrai des aurors .  
  
Harry brandit le baton et partit immediatement ....  
  
Voilà il était tout court ce chapitre ...J'essairai de faire le suivant plus long ...Le prochain est en cours d'écriture donc j'essairai de le finir avant la fin de semaine... Mais c'set pas sur !!! Au plus tard la semaine prochaine !!!  
  
...  
  
J'espère que ça vous as plut !!!! 


End file.
